


Topping the Boss

by DaniJayNel



Series: 100 YumiKuri Stories [67]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, Futa!Ymir, Oneshot, Smut, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krista is Ymir's cute P.A, and when the boss is in a bad mood, Krista decides to put her biggest fantasy into motion: Topping the boss. WARNING: Futanari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Topping the Boss

“Krista, what’s on my schedule for today?” Ymir asked, a thumb roughly rubbing her temple as her free hand gripped a hot coffee mug.

Krista lifted an immaculate blonde brow and looked through her notes for the dreaded schedule. She already knew it by heart, but didn’t want to weird Ymir out, so she pretended to search for a moment until she cleared her throat and answered. “You have a meeting with Reiner at twelve, lunch with Nanaba at one and then another meeting with Mikasa at two. You also have a lot of paperwork in between.”

Ymir regretted asking. “Fine,” she said, waving her P.A away. “I have thirty minutes to prepare my damn sanity.”

Krista felt the urge to comment but decided against it, since Ymir was usually high strung and prone to exploding out of anger. Even though she was the boss she still took a lot of the work on herself, but complained about it every step of the way. Krista had only been working for her for a month and already she was starting to wonder about Ymir’s character.

“Have you eaten yet?” the blonde asked.

Ymir slumped back in her leather seat and shook her head, sipping on her coffee. Her searing brown eyes lifted to Krista’s form, moving from the blonde’s face to her chest, lingering there. The stare was hot and Krista found herself shifting slightly. She pressed her notes to her chest, biting into her lip.

“I haven’t,” Ymir purred lightly, enjoying the way her assistant seemed to squirm underneath her stare.

“What would you like?” Krista caught the smug grin and regretted showing her slight discomfort.

 _You,_ Ymir thought, but she quickly schooled her expression before clearing her throat. “Nothing, I’m fine.”

Knowing not to press it further, Krista sighed and prepared to leave the office. She could feel Ymir’s eyes burn against her back, but she ignored it. Knowing Ymir, the brunette would be yelling by the time she and Reiner finished their glaring match.

XxX

As predicted Ymir was in a horrible mood when her meeting ended and she stormed back to her office. Krista sighed as the door slammed.

“Ymir,” she started carefully, avoiding the path as Ymir walked to her desk.

“What?” Ymir snapped.

Krista sighed lightly. “You’re in a terrible mood because you haven’t eaten and I—”

“What do you care?” Ymir seethed. She dropped down into her seat and felt like slamming her head against the table, but paused when a sudden aroma wafted up to her nose.

“Let me finish,” Krista said sternly. “No doubt you have a headache right now. So while you were in your meeting I let Nanaba know that you would reschedule lunch, and I bought Chinese for you.”

Ymir blinked down at the white package. She recognized the smell immediately, but still looked inside to make sure. “It’s my favourite,” she said in surprise.

“Spicy crispy chicken with rice and a pork spring roll.”

Ymir’s stomach growled loudly before she could even complain, so she didn’t. Silently she reached in to bring the packaged food out of the paper bag, and then she placed it all on the table, chopsticks separated and in hand. Ymir sighed as she opened the largest package, realizing now exactly how hungry she had been.

“I don’t know how you do it,” she told Krista. “But you do it. Thank you.”

Krista smirked lightly, chewing on her bottom lip in thought. “I always watch you,” she said huskily. “I’ve learnt how to appease you.”

Ymir relaxed in her seat and looked to Krista as she raised a piece of chicken to her mouth. While she chewed she looked Krista over, pondering on what her cute P.A had said. Was it flirting, or had it simply come off as that? After she swallowed, Ymir decided to ask for something to drink, and then noticed the can of coke to her immediate right. Snorting, she grabbed it, opened it and took a large gulp.

“Your husband must be crazy about you,” the brunette commented.

Krista rounded the table carefully, eyes never leaving Ymir’s face. She knew what her boundaries were and that what she wanted to do would be crossing them. But, Ymir had given her dirty looks since the moment she had been hired—part of Krista had even realized that Ymir had simply hired her because she was her type. People at the office spoke, and most of them were envious of the amount of women Ymir had conquered. For once, Krista was absolutely fine having a lecherous boss. She was surprised that the brunette hadn’t made any moves besides a few remarks and her smouldering glances.

“I have no husband,” Krista purred lightly. She stepped up behind her boss, slightly nervous but otherwise confident. As Ymir took in a mouthful of rice, she placed her hands atop the brunette’s tense shoulders. “Your muscles are so tense.”

Ymir hummed softly. “Wife, then?” she washed the rice down with coke. “And yeah, I always forget to unwind. Fuck, I need to get laid. It’s been a while.”

Krista’s heart skipped a beat at the comment, and a lecherous grin spread out of her face. Perhaps Ymir had said that thoughtlessly, but now Krista knew exactly what method Ymir used to relax after a hard day or week at work. This furthered her desires and gave her the courage to follow them—and more than that, the promise of controlling something that was often uncontrollable made Krista shiver just at the thought. It would be absolutely amazing to render her stubborn, strong boss vulnerable with just her fingertips or lips.

“No wife either.” Krista started a slow massage, fingers digging in at just the right spots, working out the kinks in the muscles there. Ymir groaned and it immediately sent heat along Krista’s body.

“No significant other?”

“Nope,” Krista smiled. “I’m as single as you.”

Ymir snorted in amusement and then she groaned again as Krista’s hands worked against her. What amused her most was that she had not told anyone that she was single. It wasn’t common knowledge, because Ymir preferred not to share her personal information with anyone at work. Either Krista had been observing her, or one of the girls that Ymir had slept with had felt the desire to use Ymir as a conversational topic.

“A bit presumptuous of you, don’t you think?” Ymir suggested playfully.

“Perhaps.” Krista’s hands changed their position, moving upwards to Ymir’s neck. Once there she used her thumbs to gently stroke Ymir’s warm skin, and then she sighed in annoyance and reached around to undo the top button and loosen the tie.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Revealing more skin,” Krista answered, grinning. When she pressed her palms against Ymir’s chest, where she had slid her hands into her shirt, she shivered.

“Looks more like you’re going for my tits.”

“And if I am?”

Ymir fell silent, contemplating. At this point Krista’s intentions were clear as day. She wasn’t simply being a good P.A and giving her boss a relaxing massage—she was going straight for the boss’s pants. “I should be outraged,” Ymir told her.

“But?”

“But that would ruin such a fantastic opportunity.”

Krista’s hands travelled back up, beside Ymir’s neck and then to her shoulder’s again. The skin underneath her palms filled with goose bumps, and Krista felt the desire to laugh. Instead she leaned forward, pressing her lips to Ymir’s earlobe. “Glad you understand,” she husked warmly, darting a tongue out afterwards. Ymir shuddered against her and Krista realized that Ymir had very sensitive earlobes.

“Is this why you cancelled on my lunch with Nanaba?”

Krista lowered her lips to Ymir’s jaw, kissing along the side of it until she found the supple skin of her throat. She bit down lightly there, humming an “uh-huh,” before sucking hard enough to leave a mark. Ymir did not move. She simply tilted her head to the side, shut her eyes and bit into her lip. Perhaps she was enjoying being led for once.

While Krista lifted one hand to run it through Ymir’s neatly brushed dark hair, she allowed the other to travel even lower. Her lips continued their exploration upon salty skin, and then Ymir released an uncharacteristic moan as Krista’s hand slipped into her sports bra.

“So you _were_ going for my tits,” Ymir groaned. She shifted in her seat, and it was then that Krista finally noticed the growing bulge in her pants.

“Getting off already?” Krista asked her, rounding the chair to finally face her boss. Ymir had long forgotten the food, distracted enough to focus on a growing hunger that had nothing to do with Chinese take-out.

“Like I said,” Ymir answered. “It’s been a while.”

Krista hummed in amusement and lifted her hands to pull Ymir’s shirt out of her pants. She then unbuttoned it and shoved it to the side, revealing Ymir’s abs in all their glory. Ymir had a fresh blush across her face, and she already seemed painfully aroused with just the simple touches Krista had given her. This made the blonde shiver in delight—oh this was going to be so easy and so rewarding.

“When last did someone get you off?” Krista asked her, blue eyes darkening. She dropped down to her knees and began rubbing her hands along Ymir’s covered thighs. Heat washed through the fabric, and the both of them shivered.

“That’s none of your business,” Ymir answered, eyebrow lifted. She tried not to grin and instead bit into her lip.

“Oh?” Krista continued lightly tracing patterns against Ymir’s thighs, and then there was a sudden rush of knocking on Ymir’s office door. Before the brunette could even respond, Krista backed up until she was under the desk, pulling Ymir with her. Ymir only had enough time to quickly straighten and button her shirt before her door burst open and Nanaba came in, eyes suspicious.

“Nanaba!” Ymir yelled, eyes darkened with anger. “Since when do you barge in like a barbarian?”

Nanaba paused halfway into the room, uncertain, and Krista’s hands suddenly went to Ymir’s zipper. The brunette could not respond, so as Krista unzipped her and then gently began to rub her palm against Ymir’s hard-on, Ymir could only stare forward, shoulders tense and face impassive.

“I’m sorry,” Nanaba apologised. She finally stepped all the way into Ymir’s office and took a seat in front of her desk. She had no idea that underneath Ymir’s desk Krista crouched in hiding, thoroughly enjoying the sudden situation.

“What do you want?”

Krista added more pressure to her touches and she held back a laugh as Ymir audibly gulped. There was no way Ymir would give any hint as to what was happening, so as long as Nanaba was there, Krista could get away with anything. Keeping this in mind, she quickly peeled Ymir’s underwear away until her cock could spring free. Ymir nearly choked on her tongue when Krista’s hand enclosed around her, and then she pressed a fist to her mouth.

“Your assistant told me that you had to cancel our lunch. I thought I’d just drop by quickly to say hi.”

Ymir bit into her tongue as Krista started to stroke her, the blonde’s hand small yet able, moving at just the right speed with just the right amount of pressure. It was a slow stroke, starting at just the base and going up all the way to her swollen head, where she would pause to caress a thumb along the wet, hard flesh. Ymir saw every movement in her mind, saw the way Krista’s pale hand contrasted with the dark brown of her cock, rubbing up and down. It was insane, and Ymir’s heart started to pound in alarm.

“Are you okay?” Nanaba asked, brows furrowed. Ymir hadn’t realized it, but she had clenched her fists and pressed them firmly to the surface of her desk.

“Fantastic,” Ymir managed to utter just as Krista leaned forward and took the head of her shaft in to her warm, welcoming mouth. Ymir’s face went utterly red and she inhaled once, sharply, and failed to exhale. It was probably the moment, the threat of Nanaba finding out that sent Ymir on such a ride. She had never felt so excited just by a simple blow job.

“You sure?” Now Nanaba looked thoroughly suspicious, but she could see the dangerous glint in Ymir’s eyes, so she refrained from asking anything more invasive.

“Yes!” Ymir gasped softly and then spread her palms out against the desk, her hips jerking unconsciously. Apparently Krista had sucked cock before, because she was taking so much length that the heat made Ymir dizzy. She felt Krista’s soft tongue drag along the sensitive underside of her shaft, and she bit deeply into her tongue to stop a groan of absolute pleasure. 

Nanaba opened her mouth to say something further, but suddenly noticed the odd flush on Ymir’s face and the rapid rise and fall of her chest. It was almost as if a light bulb had just illuminated above her head, because a startling blush covered Nanaba’s cheeks as her eyes widened in realization. She flicked her eyes between Ymir and her desk, somehow now aware of what was going on, and then stood quickly and nervously grabbed onto her tie.

“I, um, I’ll go now and leave you alone,” she said, backing away quickly. Ymir’s eyes widened in panic but Nanaba left before she could even think of trying to stop her. As Ymir prepared to move away from her desk and fire Krista on the spot, the blonde suddenly pulled Ymir’s shaft out of her mouth until only the head remained, and then swirled her tongue around as she applied a powerful sucking motion. Ymir moaned loudly this time and decided to take her pleasure.

Panting, Ymir reached under the desk and grabbed Krista’s face. She then took over, pumping her hips and sliding in and out of Krista’s welcoming mouth. The only thing the blonde could do was control the movements of her tongue, but other than that, Ymir was in control. She didn’t really mind so much, and she actually quite liked the break. Ymir made fast and hard movements, and Krista’s jaw began to ache until she felt Ymir’s cock throb in her mouth, twitching with heat, and then suddenly Ymir came, spraying into the back of her throat. She quickly let Krista go and then the blonde moved her mouth up to the head, taking each spurt of hot come until Ymir jerked one last time and she could swallow it all. Ymir collapsed onto her desk, trying to even her breathing. Her skin tingled everywhere and her cock still throbbed, even harder now than it was earlier.

Krista pushed Ymir’s chair back, forcing the brunette to straighten and lean back in the seat, and then smiled enticingly as Ymir’s dark eyes flicked up to her lips. She licked them and when Ymir met her gaze, she winked. “You taste amazing,” she husked softly.

Ymir felt her face burn up all over again. No retort came to her, though. It felt as though all the energy had been literally sucked out of her, and Krista’s predatory gaze did nothing but make her cock ache even more.

“No sarcastic comment?” Krista asked. She reached out and grabbed Ymir by her tie and then pulled her closer again. Her blue eyes had darkened in lust too, and her own arousal throbbed through her. She was pretty sure that she was soaking wet, and thinking about that gave her an idea. As soon as Ymir’s chair had rolled close enough, Krista released her tie and reached down for her hand. Blushing slightly, she moved the brunette’s freckled hand to her thigh and then slowly slid it up until Ymir groaned. “Am I wet?” she asked.

Ymir bit her lip. “So fucking wet.”

Ymir’s words sent a shiver through Krista’s body and she couldn’t help but moan softly. Although Ymir’s fingers were against her wetness, the brunette wasn’t making any moves to touch her. It frustrated her slightly, so she hopped onto the desk and spread her legs. “Want a taste?”

Ymir’s eyes flew open and she looked up to meet Krista’s eyes. She couldn’t keep from looking down again. Krista had a skirt on and her underwear was already soaked through, and Ymir swallowed as she felt a bit of wetness pool at the tip of her cock and run down its length. No woman had ever done this to her—come onto her so strongly. Usually Ymir was the seductress and she led her lovers through the wonderful dance of sex. This time Ymir was being led, and she wasn’t really sure how she felt about it. But Krista was offering up something Ymir really enjoyed doing, and just the scent of Krista’s arousal had Ymir’s head swimming. She wanted Krista on her tongue, to come on her lips. So she obeyed and rolled her chair closer, leaning down. She made quick work of Krista’s underwear and then swallowed when Krista parted her thighs even more, offering an unobstructed view of herself.

Ymir groaned. Krista’s lips were already swollen with need, her folds pink and asking for attention. Ymir wasted no time for teases and dove forward, first sweeping her tongue from the bottom to the top, savouring Krista’s taste and moaning loudly at how wonderful it was. Krista’s head tilted back and she opened her mouth to softly moan. Ymir found her throbbing clit with ease, and then she mercilessly lashed her tongue across it, eager to make Krista come. There was no tact to it. Ymir went enthusiastically and ravenously. Krista had never reached an orgasm so quickly before, but she did, and when the pleasure washed over her she grabbed onto Ymir’s head to keep her there, hips rocking shamelessly. Her inner walls fluttered around nothing and Ymir’s mouth and chin were splashed with wetness.

“Oh god,” Krista moaned, finally releasing Ymir from between her thighs. “That was amazing. I didn’t know you can do that with your tongue.”

Ymir smirked as she licked her lips clean. Granted, she would have liked to eat Krista out all day, but her next meeting was coming up and she didn’t have all that much time left. Plus, Krista drove her crazy and threw all pretence of patience out of the window. She had simply wanted to see the blonde come, wanted to taste her release. Her cock throbbed now, aching.

“I have another meeting soon,” she informed Krista, standing and fixing her clothing. She was still hard, and it would be difficult to hide, but she would excuse herself to the bathroom to take care of it before she took care of her other duties. But Krista stopped her before she could tuck her cock back into her pants, and before Ymir knew it her back was pressed to her desk, the stationary and file work all scattered on the floor. Krista grinned down at her as she straddled Ymir’s lap.

“You’re painfully hard and I haven’t even ridden you yet.”

Ymir throbbed at her words. “Seriously?”

Krista laughed softly. She moved upwards until her hips were right above Ymir’s, and then she teasingly rubbed herself along Ymir’s hardness, moaning at the graze of heated flesh against her wetness. When the head swiped across her clit, her head fell forward. “Tell me no and I’ll stop,” she uttered softly.

Ymir let her head roll to the side and took in deep, even breaths. Krista kept rocking against her, coating her cock in warm wetness. She ached, and in all honesty she wanted nothing more than to be buried inside of Krista’s velvety warmth. So she remained silent, eyes shut tight and hands closing around Krista’s hips. The blonde took her consent for what it was, and then she reached down and grabbed a hold of Ymir, aligning the head of her cock with her entrance.

She sank down slowly, wincing slightly at the sting of being stretched so wide. The pain melted away quickly to only slight discomfort, but when the head slipped in, the rest was pretty easy. Krista shuddered as she eagerly swallowed each inch. She could feel Ymir’s muscles tense below her, and the brunette’s fingers dug painfully into her hips. But oh god, it felt so good to be filled. Ymir was so hard and throbbing.

“Last chance to back out,” Krista gasped, rocking her hips to sink down the last few inches.

“Little late to say that, don’t you think?” Ymir sucked in a deep breath. She wanted so badly to flip them over and work her hips the way she liked to, but having Krista ride her had its appeal. She had a fantastic view.

Krista laughed breathlessly. “Just thought I’d be polite.”

“You’re already sitting on my dick. Polite means nothing right now.”

Krista clenched down hard around Ymir, causing the brunette to slam her head back and thrust her hips upwards. It lifted them off of the table for a second, and Krista smirked. “Shh,” she said. “Just stay quiet and enjoy.”

“Don’t tell me—” Ymir swallowed her words when Krista lifted herself until the tip, and then slammed back down. Krista shut her eyes tightly to concentrate, and didn’t even notice that Ymir had choked on her words. She started lifting her hips in a rhythm, sliding up and down Ymir’s throbbing cock. With one ascent she felt Ymir graze against a certain patch of sensitive skin against her front wall, and then adjusted herself so that each time she slammed down, Ymir’s cock hit that sweet spot.

Ymir didn’t know what to do with her hands. She writhed beneath Krista, hips jerking each time their skin met. Krista was absolutely hot and tight around her, and each time Krista slid down, her inner walls fluttered in a way that made her cock feel ready to burst. She groaned and panted, desperate for release way too early.

“Stop,” she gasped out, trying to still Krista herself. “I’m gonna—stop or… please!”

Krista heard the desperation in her voice and couldn’t help but grin wickedly. It was easy to resist Ymir’s grip and continued with her energetic rocking. With Ymir below her, so needy and helpless, Krista knew that she wasn’t far behind on her own release as well. Deciding to make things progress a little quicker—since Ymir was right, Mikasa was probably waiting in the meeting room right now—she unbuttoned her shirt. Her bra hooked at the front, so she undid it quickly, and then she forced Ymir’s hands onto her chest and moaned breathily when the brunette thrust up in response to the warm flesh against her palms.

“Jesus,” Ymir groaned. Krista’s hard nipples pressed into her palms, and she felt her cock tighten further with a very close orgasm as Krista’s breasts bounced in her hands. She couldn’t take it anymore and sat up, releasing Krista’s chest to grab her face, and then she pulled her into a rough kiss as her hips jerked upwards, grinding unrelentingly, and then she came, her release spurting from the head of her cock that was buried as deep inside of Krista as possible, filling her.

Krista groaned into their kiss and shuddered around her cock. The warmness filling her triggered her own orgasm, and she gripped onto Ymir’s shoulders as tightly as she could as her inner walls clamped down and fluttered. They shivered and moaned together, riding on ecstasy until reality crashed back in and the shudders of pleasure passed. Ymir collapsed onto her back, chest heaving. Her pupils dilated as she stared up at the ceiling, and then she pressed the back of her hand against her mouth and chuckled.

Krista watched her face with interest. “What’s so funny?”

Ymir closed her eyes and shook her head. “It’s just,” she uncovered her face and leaned up on her elbows. “You look like such a delicate Princess but you’re anything but.” Krista lifted a brow, silently pleased with Ymir’s assessment. She enjoyed appearing innocent, only to shatter that illusion whichever way she pleased. “I have never been fucked this hard before.”

Krista playfully rocked her hips. Ymir had grown soft already, but blood immediately rushed downwards again and Ymir groaned, hands flying out to grab Krista’s hips. “Don’t. You made a mess of me and I really need to clean up to see Mikasa.”

Just then the phone on her desk rang, and Krista leaned forward to answer it. She put it on speaker and enjoyed the strain on Ymir’s face as her movements tugged pleasurably at her cock.

“Ymir? Where are you? I’ve been waiting for twenty minutes.” It was Mikasa.

Ymir just shook her head and groaned, so Krista took pity on her and decided to help. “Sorry Mikasa, I forced her to take a break. Her meeting with Reiner didn’t go as planned and her blood pressure was too high.”

Mikasa paused for a moment, and then she sighed softly. “I understand. Is she alright for the meeting at all?”

“I’m fine!” Ymir voiced, sitting up and shifting to the edge of the desk. She hated to do it, but she lifted Krista off of her lap, disappointed at the loss of warmth, and then tucked herself back in and straightened her clothing. “I just spilled something on my pants and need to change. I’ll be there in five minutes.”

“Alright.” Mikasa hung up without waiting further.

“Spilled something?” Krista asked, spread out on the desk as Ymir had been earlier. When Ymir glanced at her, she spread her thighs and winked.

Ymir sighed. “I’d fuck you again but—”

“You mean I’d fuck you again,” Krista corrected.

Ymir rolled her eyes. “But I really need to meet up with Mikasa.” She headed over to her closet and found a new pair of pants. Sometimes she spent so long in her office that she needed to change clothes, so she had decided to simply keep some of them there. Ymir was intensely glad for the decision, and after she had clean, dry clothes on, she headed for the door with an extra spring in her step. Before she left her office, she sent Krista a look over her shoulder.

“I expect my office to be clean by the time I get back.”

Krista sat up and fixed her bra and shirt, smiling. “Whatever you want.”

“And cancel any plans you have tonight.”

Krista looked up with a cocked brow, curious. “And why should I do that?”

Ymir smirked, her eyes darkening already. “Because I plan to thoroughly ravage your body on my bed. I like to take my time, and I like control.”

Krista felt herself wash with heat. Ymir now had a predatory look on her face, and though Krista had truly enjoyed topping her, she had no doubt that having Ymir fuck her senseless would be amazing. “I look forward to it,” she uttered softly, face flushed.

Ymir winked, pleased with herself, and then the door shut quietly behind her. Krista stared at the door after she had left, images of Ymir moved atop her, hips driving into her, set her aflame. Krista grinned as she hopped off of the desk.

Mission ‘top the boss’, a success!

**Author's Note:**

> Omg, finally managed to finish that Office AU I promised! I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I wouldn’t mind reviews letting me know ^^ Follow me on Tumblr at danilovesanimenel if you haven’t already! Thanks for reading. 
> 
> P.S: I’m gonna start sticking little ANs at the end of my chapters/stories just to remind everyone that I’m a person and not a writing machine ^^ I also don’t wanna seem impersonal, so I might occasionally mention something of my life and also try to promote myself. No one else is gonna do it, am I right?


End file.
